SPGT: We have new songs
by jurtsenkoliza
Summary: concert event lot a new songs special on things going on with at the pepsi center it for new teaser. Meanwhile, new songs it just dance 2020 is cheers to perform live to bring in some cheers crowd dancer.


[Beth's room]

Beth: If you wanna in really dancer, right, you but who's song. we are it's i can't get enough. benny blanco or soulsearcher!

Kelly Rutherford-Menskin: oh yeah. look, beth! This is dancer everything we do is a teaser?

Beth: yep, We are music because they're looks at those pretty dancer.

Kelly Rutherford-Menskin: wow, it's just dance 2020 are going to take the stage in new songs september

Beth: good, you were just dance 2020 and it's gonna be in music september new songs!

Kelly Rutherford-Menskin: That's good, beth.

[Park]

Karen McCormick [Goth Karen]: Wow, Check it out! This is we understand the new teaser in a books?

Henrietta Biggle: Oh, what is it guess songs?

Michael: It's just dance 2020 in new songs is a thank u next, They a books! S. R. P. M? Oh my god!

Pete Thelman: Huh? we are in new teaser just happened!

Firkle Smith: Who's next? Bad guy?

Goth Kids: Sure.

Henrietta Biggle: Cool, but something white or red shirt in a bloody, you know?

Pete Thelman: Well, Do you really think so they a bad guy songs.

Karen McCormick [Goth Karen]: Yeah, that's true!

[Sunset Mall, day. Inside, a crowd awaits a special event. A small light with just dance 2020]

Announcer: Hello, everyone. We are release this songs by just dance 2020, anyway. stage a lot has been made about your dancer, Here's the new songs!

[First song. nails, hair, hips, heels clean version by todrick hall, and the audience begins to gasp]

Todrick Hall: Nails, hair, hips, heels, a** fat, lips real

purse full, big bills, b*tch i'm a big deal

legs, legs, face, eyes, thin waist, thick thighs

you, me, you wish, new phone, who this?

p*ssy p*ss, p*ss

give them c*nt, c*nt, c*nt, b*tch

mama yes god when you pop that tongue b*tch

this whole club is my runway, run b*tch

y'all five, four, three, twos, i'm a one b*tch

Woman 1: *Vomit*

Man 1: Gross!

Woman 2: Oh, Come on!

Man 2: Ewww!

Red Tucker: EEEEEK!

Announcer: That's great stuff, everyone. this is new songs must be exciting. Here's the call us Senorita!

[Minute song. Senorita By Camila Cabello ft. Shawn Mendes, and the audience begins to aww with a smile]

Camila Cabello And Shawn Mendes: I love it when you call me senorita

I wish I could pretend I didn't need you

But every touch is ooh la la la

It's true, la la la

Ooh, I should be running

Ooh, you know I love it when you call me senorita

I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave you

But every touch is ooh la la la

It's true, la la la

Ooh, I should be running

Ooh, you keep me coming for ya

Audience: Awww.

Announcer: Now, we're gonna be new song, and what are you doin' in a the callin' us sucker? But here's the jonas brothers!

[Minute song. Sucker By Jonas Brothers, and the audience with a tween girls all begins to cheering and gasp]

Jonas Brothers: I'm a s*cker for you

you say the word and i'll go anywhere blindly

i'm a s*cker for you, yeah

any road you take, you know that you'll find me

i'm a s*cker for all the subliminal things

no one knows about you (about you) about you (about you)

and you're making the typical me break my typical rules

it's true, i'm a s*cker for you, yeah

Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Heidi Turner and Eric Cartman: Wow...

Announcer: wow! so that's it, girls and everyone. Why do you thinkin' new songs in a right now, It's they a Sweet but physco!?

[Minute song. Sweet But Psycho By Ava Max, and the audience start begins to scream and running away]

Ava Max: Oh, Oh, she's sweet but a psycho

a little bit psycho

at night she's sc***min'

"i'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"

oh, she's hot but a psycho

so left but she's right though

at night she's sc***min'

"i'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"

grab a cop gun kinda crazy

she's poison but tasty

yeah, people say, "run, don't walk away"

'cause she's sweet but a psycho

a little bit psycho

at night she's sc***min'

"i'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"

[Outside, The doors open and crowd scream running away]

[Sofia, Bulgaria town or city]

Announcer Buglaria: . 2020 , , , ?! [Hello, everyone. The release just dance 2020 concert to september guess new songs, and give it up this in a the call us dressing up in love, We they a Say my name?!]

[First song. Say my name By David Guetta, Bebe Rexha & J Balvin, and the audience begins to gasp]

Bebe Rexha: Say my name, say my name

If you love me, let me hear you

Say my name, say my name

I am dying to believe you

I feel alone in your arms

I feel you breaking my heart

Say my name, say my name

If you love me, let me hear you

Let me hear you

Vasilka Kirkorov: Hey, what the hell are you doing calling me in a say my name?

[Kids Park]

Liza ''Elizabet'' Jurtsenko (Me): Wow, It's new teaser look in like songs at just dance 2020 this we did soap with bubble?

Kyle Broflovski: What is it, Honey?

Liza ''Elizabet'' Jurtsenko (Me): Are really just to think of september new teaser do Melanie martinez's songs.

Powder Turner: Oh, We concert september thinking new songs?

Henry Kline: Sure, because they a special of just dance 2020 september do about new songs with at the pepsi center.

Megan: Yay, I do love Melanie martinez's songs!

Rylan Elliott: Yep, How could with a Melanie martinez's songs that new teaser?

Kyle Broflovski: Look, This is pretty in something new teaser did you see a lot of songs, what should about it soap with bubble. [Bobby walks in]

Bobby: Hey guys!

Kids: Hi bobby.

Bobby: About what are you doing?

Kyle Broflovski: It's just dance 2020 september concert event songs of new teaser.

Liza ''Elizabet'' Jurtsenko (Me): Yeah, think do are songs everything look new teaser september just a special with at the pepsi center.

Bobby: Okay, I'm going to playground with friends?

Liza ''Elizabet'' Jurtsenko (Me): Sure. [Bobby just turns right and walks away.]

Powder Turner: Alright, who's next songs is it?

Kids: Ok.

Rylan Elliott: Hey, I know! Look at wanna songs dancing new teaser do you think Aaron smith or Kylie minogue?

Henry Kline: Cool

Megan: Yeah!

Liza ''Elizabet'' Jurtsenko (Me): That's great stuff.

Powder Turner: Yes.

Kyle Broflovski: That's true.

[Stan's House]

Jimbo Kern: Hey guys, everything have some great news we are going to Puerto Rico for a city and vacation!

Marvin Marsh: What's going on, but are could you going to Puerto Rico?

Randy Marsh: What, why do you excited to go to Puerto Rico?

Mr. Testaburger: Yeah, why you are having going to Puerto Rico is it?

Mrs. Testaburger: Why?

Ned Gerblanski: Mmm-because It's i and Jimbo.

Jimbo Kern: With a Eric cartman. Mrs. cartman! and Heidi, Mr. and Mrs. turner! and this is nathan and mimsy's family! We are going to Puerto Rico in that's final.

Stan Marsh: Mom, dad, we having a going to Puerto Rico?

Sharon Marsh: Yes, son. you're going to Puerto Rico for a city and vacation?!

Randy Marsh: Yeah, This is since we you are going with turner and cartman's family!?

Stan Marsh: Dad, said shelly right now?!

Randy Marsh: Shelly, downstairs and we will tell us!?

Shelly Marsh: What is it, Dad!?

Wendy Testaburger: Wow, stan. are you really going to puerto rico for a city and vacation

Stan Marsh: Yeah, i love you. wendy

Wendy Testaburger: I love too. stan

Jimbo Kern: Alright, we expect you to be on you best behavior? do you hear me? this is will be excited, let's go in the car and going to the airport!

Narrator: 14 hour 44 minutes later...

[Total Montehiedra is Gas station in San Juan, Puerto Rico]

Jimbo Kearn: ok. kids, I will thinkin' spend at that new songs it's gasoline

Stan Marsh: You're think so, Uncle Jimbo?

Jimbo Kern: Well, we songs gotta new teaser figure out how we're gonna make hate gasolina songs a thing of the past.

Nathan: I know. Mimsy, I got don't start engines, so got a way we can kill gasolina and hate gasolina songs.

Mimsy: Dahhh boy! I love just dance 2020 concert event lot a september really songs of new teaser, boss?

Nathan: That's true. Mimsy, They will be everythings special with at the pepsi center! [Mimsy in gasp]

Mimsy: Hey, boss? Look!

Nathan: What the?

Wendy Testaburger And Stan Marsh: Oh no!?

Heidi Turner And Eric Cartman: Oh shit!

Puerto Rico dancer men: Hola todos! escucha, te vimos todo ahi afuera teniendo que- [Hello everybody! listen, we saw you all out there having to-]

Jimbo Kern, Ned Gerblanski, Kids, Nathan, and Mimsy: Look out, It's comin' right for us!

[Jimbo, Ned, Kids, Nathan and Mimsy will use a powerful AoE gun attck that hits a few rows gunfires helping killing people from puerto rico dancer.]

[Rocket Bean Roastery Coffee]

Allie Nelson: Guys. Check it out, it's dance to this songs new teaser and what are you doing to have with a eye mask orange?

Esther Stoley: Well, just i've been just dance 2020 september new songs with at the pepsi center. what did you know is it.

Millie Larsen: Huh? what's happened to you, are you okay, guys?

Allie Nelson: I know. Millie, We about looks at like music gonna dance to this a new teaser.

Millie Larsen: Oh, yep.

Esther Stoley: Excuse me, just wanna in a turn on music. alright?

Allie Nelson: *Sigh* ok.

[First song. dance to this by troye sivan ft. ariana grande, and the girls begins to gasp]

Troye Sivan and Ariana Grande: We can just dance to this

Don't take much to start me

We can just dance to this

Push up on my body, yeah

You know we've already seen all of the parties

We can just dance to this

We can just, we can just

Dance to this

Dance to this

We can just dance to this

Millie Larsen: Wow, this is great stuff music new teaser?

Allie Nelson and Esther Stoley: Yeah.

[The end] 


End file.
